


Princess and her Daddy’s

by ClexanyaPack99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Clarke Griffin, CEO Lexa, Clexanya - Freeform, College Student, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Fluff, G!P, Girl Penis Anya, Girl Penis Lexa, Love, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Teacher Anya, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexanyaPack99/pseuds/ClexanyaPack99
Summary: Anya and Lexa have been in a relationship for a couple of years. Both of their jobs mean they have very little time for each other, so they both decide to add a third to their relationship. After many unsuccessful attempts at finding the perfect girl the pair are ready to give up when a new college year starts and Clarke enters their lives.





	1. How it all began

Lexa (23) and Anya (25) have been dating for 3 years. Lexa became CEO of Woods inc after her parents retired when Lexa turned 19. Since then she has become a Millionaire and moved the Company from LA to New York where she met a young Trainee teacher at NYU. They hit it off instantly and after they both found out the other had a dick it made things even better for the pair.

Anya went on to become a full time professor teaching English at NYU and Lexa carries on working full time for her company. They moved in together after 8 months together. Finding a spacious 3 bedroom, 2 story house on the outskirts of the city.

It wasn’t enough though. After 2 years together both could tell something was wrong. With both of their jobs, they didn’t see each other all that much, which left them both lacking a decent sex life. Usually Lexa got home late at around 8pm and was always tired and on her 1 day off a week, Thursday, Anya worked until 6pm. But when she’s did get home she would usually find Lexa on their bed, cock in hand and it wouldn’t take too long for Anya to join her.

But it got too much so they decided to have a long sit down and talk about what both wanted. Both still loved each other more than anything so breaking up was discarded almost instantly. They eventually came to the decision to add someone into their relationship, not just for the sex. They both hated waking up alone or not seeing each other while the other is at work. They wanted a real connection with another person, easier said than done.

They set up a few accounts on various websites letting everyone know what they wanted. Looks: Blonde, big (but not too big) breasts, nice ass. Personality: Nice, Caring, funny.  
They attached the pictures and made sure the profile mentioned that the pair both had dicks.

After a year they still haven’t found anyone, Lexa gave up a couple of months ago and told Anya to do the same but she was stubborn and was sure there had to be someone. Anytime their profile was messaged and they met the person it would always be clear that the girl they meet likes one and not the other or they want money. It was their own fault really, they had said they more or less wanted to be sugar daddies.

xxxxx

The front door opened and closed, Anya heard Lexa walking down the hallway and towards the living room where Anya was sitting on their couch with her laptop out.

“Hay babe” Lexa said as she wrapped her arms around Anya’s neck and kissed her cheek. “Still no luck. I told you just stop wasteing your time”

Anya leant her head back against Lexa’s shoulder and sighed “never. We will get our girl, we just need patience”

Lexa just kissed her lips and then went upstairs, she came back down a couple of minutes later in more comfortable clothing. Sweatpants and a loose white t-shirt. She walked over to Anya who was still on the laptop and took it out from her hands. She then got on her knees in front of her and pulled Anya’s pants down. “How about I take your mind off that” Lexa said motioning to the laptop now sitting on the coffee table. She gently started to stroke Anya’s dick in her hand and it wasn’t too long before she was fully erect at which point Lexa took the tip in her mouth and began to bob her head.

“Oh ... Fuck. Shit” Anya muttered as she felt the back of her girlfriends throat. Lexa hummed in response which Anya felt of the head of her dick “fuck lex I’m ... I’m so c-close”. Lexa pulled it out to about halfway and frantically stroke Anya’s dick. “Fuck I’m gunna ... ahhh I’m gunna cum. Lex” and with a couple more strokes she was sending ropes of cum in to her girlfriends mouth which she swallowed happily. A minute of panting later Anya shot up from the couch and grabbed Lexa’s ass bringing her up, Lexa wrapped her legs around Anya and was carried upstairs to their bedroom.

xxxxx

Clarke had previously done a year in college as an art student but moved to New York so she could do 1 year at NYU because their art program was better. She moved in to a dorm with her best friend Raven who also went to NYU but for Engineering instead. Raven is without a doubt Clarke’s best friend, she even knew about Clarke’s Daddy Kink, well Clarke wouldn’t have told her but one unfortunate event lead to Raven walking in on Clarke being fucked and calling the boy behind her Daddy. Of coarse Raven teased her endlessly about it but at least she didn’t tell anyone else. Clarke didn’t know why she loved calling whoever was fucking her Daddy, she just assumed it had something to do with her dad dying when she was a young kid.

After a week at college Clarke had a huge crush on her English teacher Miss Anya Jones. She also could tell that the teacher in question was fascinated by Clarke. Clarke constantly caught her professor looking at her chest, especially when she decided to wear a more revealing top. She even noticed her subtly shifting her pants after she looked away from Clarke.

One day after class Clarke had enough teasing and wanted to test the water a bit more. She stayed behind to talk about something and any chance she would get she would touch Anya or Flirt with her in any way. Anya touched and flirted back just as heavily. After seeing that things were going well she jumped straight in head first.

“Miss Jones there’s actually a different reason I stayed behind today”

“Oh ok Clarke, what’s on your mind”

“Currently, Your dick in and around my mouth” Clarke whispers leaning closer to Anya over the desk separating them.

Anya chocked on nothing and look back at her student wide eyed. “H-how did ... how did you”

Clarke laughed “you’ve been staring at my tits all morning, and I can see your bulge” she was now looking down on Anya’s lap, still stretching over the desk and also giving Anya the perfect veiw of Clarke’s tits.

“Clarke I’m your teacher”

Clarke leaned back on her chair and folded her arms with a devilish smile on her face “yes, you are”

“I could get in a lot of trouble for this”

Clarke then stood up and slowly walked around the desk “yes, you can”

“This is wrong”

Clarke then went to her knees in front of the flustered professor and rested a hand on her lap covering Anya’s dick. “Yes, it is” 

Without anything else to say Clarke unzipped Anya’s pants and held the 7 inch dick in her hand. “Mmm it’s so big” Clarke grinned.

She quickly got to work and started sucking Anya’s dick. With Anya being so worked up over the course of the hour it didn’t take too long until Anya was cumming in the blondes mouth. Clarke stood up with the cum still sitting in her mouth and made sure Anya watched as she swallowed it “Thank you Daddy” Clarke husked then as if nothing happened she walked off.

xxxxx

Clarke only had classes Monday, Wednesday and Friday so during them days she would go to a little cafe down the road from school. On a particular Wednesday afternoon the place was packed and she found a seat across from a brunette. Her name was Lexa, the two started talking and became friends fairly quickly. For a week they would meet up at the same time, both girls on lunch break and talk and flirt. 

Just like before with her English teacher she noticed this girl was openly touchy and flirty with her. Friday came around and Clarke was sitting at their usual table with a coffee and one for Lexa both on the table. Clarke couldn’t believe her luck when she saw Lexa walking in because she momentarily looked down and could see something sticking out slightly. She handed Lexa her coffee, Lexa tried to pay her but Clarke refused which made Lexa blush. 

They talked and carried on like they had been previously except this time Clarke was trying everything to get this girl going. Not a lot had worked up until she ‘Accidentally’ dropped her phone behind her. She got up and turned around so her back was facing Lexa, then without bending her knees she bent down and picked it up slowly.

When she sat down again she could see Lexa fidgeting and raised a eyebrow at her.

“Excuse me I’ve just got to use the bathroom”

Lexa got up, adjusting herself best she can and walked over to the bathroom at the back of the cafe. Clarke gave it 15 seconds then followed her.

It was completely empty apart from a stall at the end, she got a coin out of her pocket and unlocked the door from the outside. She quietly pushed the door open and saw Lexa standing there with her back towards her, Her head was looking up.

Clarke reached out Lexa and grabbed the base of her dick “want some help Daddy” she whispered in the girls ear.

“Fuck, shit Clarke I’m uh ... shit sorry I” Lexa was panicking but stopped once Clarke started stroking her and resting her chin on Lexa’s shoulder. Her other arm reached around and cupped Lexa’s left breast over her shirt.

She squeezed down on her breast and picked up the pace of her stroking. Lexa was panting lightly and letting out little moans at the touches. Clarke put her mouth to Lexa’s neck and but down causing Lexa to gasp, then used her tongue to heal the bite mark.

“Fuck Clarke ... I’m ... I’m gunna...”

Clarke somehow worked faster and whispered in Lexa’s ear “Cum for me daddy” and that was all it took to send Lexa over the edge. Her body twitching with ever spurt of cum shooting out of her and in to the toilet below. 

Once she got her breath back and turned around, Clarke was smiling at her and biting her bottom lip.

“See you Monday” she said with a wink and left Lexa in the bathroom to gather her thoughts.

xxxxx

Once the weekend came Lexa got back from work and found Anya sitting on the couch. She told Anya what had happened which made Anya laugh considering how confidant Lexa was that nothing would ever happen. Anya then told her what happened the previous week and when they both found out it was the same girl they looked at each other with opened mouths and wide eyes.

“Wait you mean Clarke Griffin. Blonde hair that’s a bit curly, a massive flirt and an ass to kill for” Lexa said in shock.

“Yeah I teach her English class ... Lexa come on she’s perfect, exactly what we’re looking for and more. Fuck, she called us daddy and I’m getting turned on just thinking about it”

“One problem, she’s your student Anya. It won’t be easy or simple”

“I don’t care, it’s been a year and this girl is everything we need. I promise to be discreet please Lex”

Lexa really didn’t have to think about it at all, she nodded excitedly and the pair hugged.

xxxxx

Clarke once again stayed after class on Monday morning and was left alone with Anya. Every time she had her class which was twice a week, Clarke would leave with either cum in her stomach or a satisfying mess in her panties. 

“Miss Griffin we should talk” Anya said as Clarke sat down opposite her.

“Hmmm ... how about we do something else”

“No Clarke seriously, please”

“Your not going to tell me that this can’t happen and it’s wrong and how I’m your student again are you” 

“No, God no just ... your at lunch now right”

“Yep and I’m pretty hungry, got anything for me daddy” Clarke answered innocently.

“Come with me please” 

Clarke followed Anya off the school grounds and down the street in to the cafe down the road. Both girls sat at a table after ordering a drink, they’re 3 drink which Clarke found a bit odd. Anya was smiling brightly at Clarke and she couldn’t take it anymore “What Anya seriously”

Before she could answer the chair next to her pulled out and Clarke’s face went sickeningly pale when she saw Lexa sit down next to her.

“I take it you’ve met my girlfriend”

Girlfriend? Fuck.

“I think I left something back at school, I’ll just ...” Clarke went to stand up but was pulled down by both girls.

Before anyone else could speak Clarke quickly said “Ok but in my defence I didn’t know you two knew each other let alone we’re together, I swear if I would have known I would have backed away”.

She was cut off when she felt a hand on each of her knees. She was wearing a skirt so it was skin on skin and she gasped a little. She looked between the 2 who were both smiling at her “Ok now I’m confused. Is one of you gunna hit me or bend me over the table”

Both girls laughed which brought Clarke’s nerves down slightly. When they finished both Anya and Lexa took one of Clarke’s hands and began explaining their problem to her. At first Clarke wasn’t sure where this was heading but once they said they had been looking for another person to join them it clicked.

“Wait, you want me to be your girlfriend?” She asked looking at the couple who both just nodded.

“And your both fine with the fact I’m 19 and Anya is one of my teachers” again they just both smiled and nodded.

“Ok, how do you feel about the whole Daddy thing. That might be the deal breaker”

“Clarke we really don’t mind, if anything it’s even more of a turn on” Lexa assured and Anya nodding next to her.

“Is this purely about sex or is there more to it” Clarke asked nervously.

“Well, it can start with just sex but we’re kinda hoping that you will become a permanent partner to us. We both really like you clarke and not just because you have an amazing mouth. Your nice and sweet and I’ve seen your art too, damn you can draw” Anya said grabbing Clarke’s hand again, the smile still hasn’t left her face.

“And your both 100% certain you want this because if after 2 weeks one of you gets jealous or some shit then I’ll get the blame for it”

Lexa takes Clarke’s other hand “Clarke we have both told each other in extreme detail what you have done to us and we both want you, if you want we can take things slow and work our way up”

“No, if this wasn’t such a public place I would be spread out somewhere. I’m extremely horny and would love for both of you to be my girlfriends and no way are we taking things slow”

The couple laughed and excitedly nodded their heads at the young blonde. They finished their coffees and exchanged phone numbers before leaving. Surprisingly to Clarke both girls kissed her right in front of each other, neither one was trying to out do the other and she could see any regret or jealousy in their eyes so she smiled.

Before they left each other they set up a meeting, Lexa would pick Clarke up from her dorm at 5:30pm on Thursday night and would take her back to Lexa and Anya’s place. Clarke made sure they both understood why she was going and again they both reassured her that they were fine and wanted this. Clarke couldn’t be happier with herlself and decided to leave the couple alone, walking off down the road and back to school clarke peered over her shoulder and saw Anya and Lexa in a deep hug still outside the cafe. Maybe this would all work out after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later plus Raven finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t been able to post. Every time I try it comes up with an error message.

Three weeks after their meet up the Clarke had become a semi regular part of the couples lives. Every Sunday and Thursday night Clarke would be picked up by Lexa at her dorm room, taken to their apartment and be vigorously fucked by the older women and Clarke loved it. 

It didn’t take too long for her to realise what Lexa and Anya meant because on the nights she stayed she would wake up next to Anya but Lexa was always gone. She felt a little bad for the English professor, that feeling would disappear when she felt Anya wrap her arms tightly around her waist.

xxxxx

Clarke was sitting on her dorm room bed while Raven was getting clothes on getting ready to go out. It was Thursday around 8pm and Raven said she was going to a party down the street.

“Last chance blondie, you sure you don’t wanna come?” Raven asked as she put her shoes on.

“No Rae I’m fine, I’m not staying tonight anyway”

“Oh this mysterious stranger you refuse to tell me about ... fine”

Clarke then opened her phone and opened a group message to both Lexa and Anya.

Clarke: My roommates going now, come get me ;) x

Anya: Lexa’s just got in the shower so I’ll be round in about 5-10 mins princess x

Clarke smiled at her phone and put it back in her sweatpants pocket. “That who I think it is” Raven teased.

“Yes now go have fun”

Raven laughed and said goodbye leaving the room. As soon as the door shut Clarke got up and stopped completely naked, she went to her drawers and found the clothes she was looking for. Tight black yoga pants, a white loose V-neck top with a white bra underneath. She internally debated on wether or not to wear panties but decided against it knowing full well that as soon a she got to their room they would come off.

With one final look at herself in the mirror a small knock on the door was heard. Clarke smiled and quickly made her way over to it and opened it.

There she saw her sexy English teacher in a baby blue button up shirt and loose black jeans, a small amount of eyeshadow completing her look.

“You look lovely this evening Princess” Anya complimented as she looked over Clarke.

Clarke loved how both women took to calling her Princess just like they love when she calls them daddy.

“Thank you daddy” Clarke smiled brightly, she stuck her head out and looked down both ends of the hall. After seeing no one she pulled Anya into a deep kiss wrapping her arms around her teachers neck. Once air became an issue she pulled back and said “You know someone could walk out of one of these rooms at any second right. See their English teacher making out with a student. What’s the matter, couldn’t wait 20 minuets for Lexa to come get me?” Clarke said softly which had Anya biting her bottom lip trying to control herself.

“Well Lexa’s had a rough day at work and i decided to be a nice girlfriend and let her relax”

Clarke pulled back and picked up her overnight bag which had her fresh clothes and things for school the next day.

They started walking down the hall when Clarke said “One of these days you are gunna tell me where Lexa works”

“Yes we will but just not yet”

“Wait!” Clarke gasps and stops both of them in their tracks “does Lexa own that cafe down the street”

Anya laughed and carried on walking “It would be nice but no she does not”

xxxxx

As soon as Anya opened the door Clarke kicked off her shoes and ran straight for the bedroom. Anya chuckled as she walked up and stood at the doorframe “eager are we princess” she smirked at Clarke who was just lying on the bed with a smile on her face, Clarke just nodded her head in response.

The connecting bathroom door opened and Lexa stood there with just a towel round her waist, her chest naked and her hair still damp. Anya removed her shirt and bra still standing in the bedroom door, at the sight of the two topless women near her Clarke could feel wetness pooling round her pussy.

Anya walked up to Lexa and quickly kissed her “Feeling better?” She asked, Lexa unbuttoned Anya’s jeans and pulled them down “much” she replied with a wide grin. 

She then looked over to Clarke who had two hands full of bed sheets “something doesn’t seem right Anya” Lexa teased as Anya stepped out of her jeans leaving her only in her boxers. “I know what you mean. We’re almost naked and there’s a fully clothed girl on our bed” Anya replied playfully.

Without a second thought Clarke sat up and removed her top and bra quickly throwing them across the room to be forgotten out. Lexa turned Anya around and wrapped her arms arms around Anya. One hand on her abs and the other cupping the bulge in her underwear, she looked over Anya’s should to Clarke was was staring and biting her lip “What do you want princess?” Lexa asked innocently.

“Fuck ...” Clarke moaned slightly seeing Anya harden under Lexa’s grasp “Fuck me daddies” she breathed out lying backwards on the bed and opening her legs slightly.

Lexa smiled and pulled Anya’s boxers down until they looked at her feet. She grabbed Anya’s cock and started slowly stroking it from behind in full view of Clarke. Anya moaned and learnt back in to Lexa feeling Lexa’s hard com pressing against her ass through the towel.

“Please” Clarke whimpered but they didn’t stop. Clarke knew exactly how to get what she wanted, she got on her hands and knees and turned away from the pair. She then leant her front down all the way into the soft bed below her. She wiggles her ass in front of them a couple of times until she felt a pair of hands gripping her hips.

She then moved her front back up and sat there on all fours. In front of her was Anya, cock in hand right at Clarke’s face “open up princess” Clarke smiled and opened her mouth for her teacher. Just as the tip of Anya’s cock met Clarke’s tongue she felt her Pants being pulled down followed by a gasp. “She’s not wearing any panties Anya” Clarke pulled Anya’s cock out of her mouth and looked over her shoulder “thought they would just get in the way daddy” she said playfully and wiggles her ass again.

Clarke then turned her head back around and without any warning took all of Anya in her mouth and down her throat. “Holy ... Fuck Clarke” Anya moaned at the feeling of Clarke’s throat. Then Lexa slowly entered her pussy from behind causing Clarke to moan around Anya’s cock. Anya moaned, then starting slowly thrusting her hips. Lexa gripped tightly to Clarke’s hips and began thrusting herself. At this point Clarke was a mess, the feeling of her teacher in her mouth and Lexa slamming in to her from behind made Clarke’s eyes roll back and moan even harder around Anya’s dick. 

“Fuck, she’s so ... tight ahh” Lexa said, anya couldn’t even say anything back, she could feel her balls tightening and her release coming. “Fuck princess ... ohhh fuck, I’m so close”. After a few more thrusts Anya stilled in Clarke’s mouth and began shooting her load straight down Clarke’s throat. This sent Clarke over the edge, she moans hard against Anya and her walls tightened around Lexa’s dick, at this moment she was in heaven. 

Anya’s pulled out of Clarke’s mouth and rested back against the head board panting. Clarke was just coming down from her first orgasm when Lexa reaches around and begun rubbing Clarke’s clit quickly. “Ohhh fuck daddy ... yeah right , oh right there” Clarke cried out.

“I-I’m coming princess” Lexa stuttered and stilled inside Clarke. She continued to rub Clarke’s clit as she shot her seed straight in to the younger girl. She warm feeling of Lexa’s cum was enough for Clarke to slump down and moan loudly as her second orgasm rippled through her body. The flustering inner walls were milking Lexa dry and once she was finished she slumped down on the bed.

All three were now laying flat out on the bed, Clarke in the middle with Anya on one side and Lexa on the other. Once their breathing evened out Lexa got off the bed, she gave both girls a kiss on the lips and got her phone from the living room.

“What do you want for dinner princess” Lexa asked still Butt naked in the doorway. “You daddy” she breathed, Anya chuckled and Lexa said “we’re not done yet princess but we still need to eat”.

“I don’t mind, I’ll just have what ever you two get” Clarke replied. “Not making this easy is she” Anya said grinning up at Lexa. “No she’s not” Lexa said, she then walked over to the bed and knelt down on the other side of Clarke. She slowly grazed her fingers down Clarke’s stomach until they rested cupping her pussy. “What would you like to eat Clarke” Lexa said slowly and assertively. Clarke took the challenge “I. Don’t. Care”.

Lexa smiled and thrust two finger deep inside her, setting a very quick, brutal pace. Anya leaned over and caught Clarke’s moans in her mouth and groaned Clarke’s breasts. “Shit ... ohhh yeah fuck” Clarke moaned pulling away. Anya bent down and sucked on one of Clarke’s nippled, playing with it with her tongue. Clarke squealed and tightly gripped Anya’s hair.

Lexa felt Clarke’s walls flustering around her fingers and pulled them straight out. Anya then moved herself away too. “No no daddy no I’m sorry, oh fuck please” clarke whimpered at the denied orgasm. Lexa then moved her fingers to Anya who quickly took them in her mouth and sucked on them. Clarke moaned slightly at the sight. Lexa then looked back to Clarke “what do you want to eat”.

Clarke wasn’t really paying attention, she was still getting over what had just happened. “Uh, um I ... pizza, cheese” she murmured. Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke “great” she said. She quickly got her clothes back on and kissed Anya before leaving.

“You two arm mean” Clarke poured with crosses arms. Anya laughed and patted her lap, clarke looked down and saw Anya’s cock standing straight. She knew she could deny her too but she was getting wetter by the second and could help herself. Without a second thought she quickly lowered herself down until Anya’s dick was completely inside her.

xxxxx

After they ate their pizza the three women were lying in bed watching tv. All in just underwear, Clarke was in the middle with the other two draped over her looking forward. Clarke’s phone buzzed from the nightstand, Lexa reaches over and grabbed it handing it too clarke without turning her head.

Raven: Wanna hear a funny story?

Clarke: It’s almost 11pm, thought u was at a party?

Raven: funny story - I was lying, there was no party. I wanted to see who this mysterious stranger was that was taking my best friend away. Imagine my surprise when I saw my best friend getting in to a car with miss jones ... our English teacher.

“Fuck” Clarke whispered

“Everything ok” Lexa asked

She gave the phone to Lexa and she read over the messages.

“Well done Miss ‘I’ll be discreet’ you’ve been caught”

Anya shot up and grabbed the phone “fuck, fuck how ... no one was around I swear”

“Ravens a sneaky bitch, don’t worry though she won’t tell”

“Are you sure about that” Anya asked nervously.

Clarke then called Raven, she picked up after the second ring.

“Raven, your not going to say anything are you” 

“I don’t know blondie, that’s pretty fucked”

“Raven seriously don’t ...”

Clarke was cut off by Lexa who took the phone from Clarke’s ear and put it too her own.

“How much too keep quiet” Lexa said in an authoritative voice.

“Who are you, your not miss Jones?”

“No I’m not, how much”

“Your not giving her money” Clarke protested. Lexa just raised her finger to Clarke silencing her. “Don’t worry Clarke she will handle this” Anya said softly.

“What do you study Miss Reyes” Lexa asked.

“How do you know my name”

“Your Clarke’s best friend, she talks about you sometimes so I know your name. Answer the question”

“I’m in engineering”

“So your good with building and fixing things”

“um yeah I suppose wh-“

Lexa moves the phone from her mouth and looked at Clarke “is she a good engineer”

Clarke was a little confused but said “she’s here on a scholarship, yeah she’s really good. Why?”

She put the phone back to her mouth “Miss Reyes would you be interested in a part time job at Wood industries”

The phone went silent for a few seconds and Lexa knew she had the girl. “T-the tech ... company” Raven stuttered.

“Yes”

“Your not ... no” Raven said with disbelief.

“Is that a yes?”

“YES! That would be insane” She squealed.

Lexa smiled “great, come round Monday morning and we’ll sort everything out from there” without another word she hung up the phone and handed it back to Clarke.

Both girls returned to their original positions but Clarke was sitting up slightly with her phone in her hand.

Raven: just so u know I wouldn’t have said anything, love you ;)

Clarke rolled her eyes at the test, she then put her phone down and look at the other two.

“Am I missing something here ... Woods industries” Clarke said.

“What about it” Lexa asked nonchalantly.

“What is it”

“My company”

“So what ... your like really rich”

“Yes”

“And you didn’t tell me this before because ...”

Anya then cut in “if we would have said anything then we would think you only like us because we have money”

Clarke goes silent for a second which worries the other two.

“I hope you know that’s not why I like you two, right?” She asked looking between the two beside her.

“We know princess” Anya said gently scratching Clarke’s stomach.

“I hope you know that we’re going to spoil you now” Lexa said playfully.

“Please don’t, I feel spoiled enough with you two” Clarke teased back.

“Too bad” Lexa said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in particular u want to see, let me know


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven gets a job and Lexa gets punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if I don’t respond to all comments just know I read them, every one. I saw a lot about DP so I figured I would give it a go.

Clarke woke up Monday morning in her teachers arms she opened her eyes and saw a note on the nightstand.

 

‘Bring your friend to my office after your first class. Should be done before your second and I’ll see you at lunch x -L’

 

“What’s that” Anya mumbled into Clarke’s neck.

 

“Lexa wants me to bring Raven by her office later” Clarke replied putting the note back down.

 

“It looks like it’s all worked out then” Anya said before planting a quick kiss to Clarke’s lips.

 

“Just so you know, Raven won’t tell anyone but there will be an ungodly amount of teasing and stuff like that. Think you can handle it Miss Jones” Clarke asked playfully turning to face her.

 

“We’ll find out I guess” Anya smirked “Come on let’s shower and I’ll get you to school” she continued while getting out of bed.

 

“Yes Daddy” Clarke husked joining her teacher in the shower.

 

xxxxx

 

Clarke’s first class was art which she loved and the time flew, she’s been painting a landscape of the city with the sky being galaxies for a project. Before she knew it the bell rang and she packed her stuff and left the building.

 

Both her and Raven then had a free period before their next class, usually they would just hang out but today Clarke was taking her to meet Lexa.

 

Clarke: Hey where are you?

 

Raven: Just left, be there in a sec

 

They always met just outside Ravens building because she took longer to finish than Clarke.

 

The doors opened and a slightly dirty looking Raven came out smiling.

 

“Looks like you had fun today” Clarke teased

 

Raven just laughed and followed Clarke, she got a little confused when they left the school grounds considering they only did that when they went to the cafe. Once they past said cafe Raven stopped Clarke “hey, where are we going?”

 

“You have a meeting today remember?” Clarke replied.

 

“Wanna give me a clue?”

 

“The one that involves you getting an internship from a very nice company”

 

Ravens eyes widened as she remembered what happened the other night. “Wait ... that was serious?” Raven said nervously.

 

“What did you think it was”

 

“I thought that was just Miss Jones putting on a professional and just saying something I wanted to hear”

 

Clarke laughed and continued walking down the street “No Raven, Lexa is looking for engineers and I told her you got a full scholarship and was good at what you do. This is a real meeting/interview, don’t worry though, you practically have the job anyway”

 

Raven didn’t say another word until they were in the elevator on their way up to the top floor. “What do I say and how do I act” Raven asked quickly.

 

“I would say act like yourself but your personality takes time to get used to”

 

“Help me” Raven said playfully hitting Clarke’s arm.

 

“Like I said earlier the job is already yours, just answer any questions honestly and you’ll be fine I promise” the elevator then stopped and opened.

 

I front of them was a fairly large room with a few people sitting on leather couches, two offices either side of them, a desk with a receptionist a little in front of them and behind her two large, wooden doors.

 

They both walked over to the receptionist and Clarke said “Hi, Clarke Griffin and Raven Reyes to see Miss Woods” said in the most professional voice she could muster, she herself had never been here and it was a lot to take in.

 

“One moment please” she replied, she picked up the phone and repeated the message before hanging up.

 

“Miss Griffen Lexa will see you now, Miss Reyes I will call you when she’s ready”

 

Raven looked at Clarke who just shrugged her shoulders, Raven then took a seat on one of the leather chairs and Clarke walked in and closed the door behind her.

 

The office was large, mainly black with a light blue carpet, a large desk in front of her overlooking the city below, a few black couches to her right and an aquarium on her left.

 

“Nice place you got here” Clarke said smiling walking over to Lexa.

 

Lexa stood up and pulled Clarke in to a kiss, grabbing her hips and lifting her on to her desk. “It’s alright I guess” Lexa replied after pulling back “How you doing today princess”

 

“Great, just finished art class and I’m almost done with my project”

 

“When can we see it”

 

“Not until it’s done and I’ve got a grade for it” Clarke said pulling Lexa back in kissing her.

 

“Wanna tell me why I’m in here and the whole reason for coming is sitting outside” Clarke asked still smiling because she knows exactly where this is heading.

 

“Nice skirt” Lexa said slowly running her hands up Clarke’s thighs moving the skirt upwards as she goes.

 

Clarke leant forward until her mouth was right next to Lexa’s ear “Im not exactly the quietest person. You sure you can do this without me making too much noise daddy” Clarke whispered sending a slight shiver to run through Lexa’s body.

 

“Let’s find out”

 

Clarke did as she was told and leant back until her head hit the desk. Lexa pulled Clarke’s panties down and pulled her forward so her ass was right at the edge. “You make too much noise and I’ll stop” Lexa said.

 

Before Clarke could say anything Lexa moved her skirt up and put her face right between Clarke’s thighs. Her tongue started drawing patterns on her clit and one of Lexa’s long finger slowly entered her wet folds. A gasp escaped Clarke and she had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming.

 

Lexa could tell Clarke was getting worked up so she added another finger and started moving quickly, her tongue also started flicking her clit rapidly, Clarke was shaking slightly, deep breaths and the sound of slapping wet skin was all that could be heard.

 

Clarke was coming closer to her orgasm when she just couldn’t hold it in and she let out a loud moan “Oh fuck, I’m so close” She panted out but as soon as she did Lexa stopped.

 

It took a couple of seconds before Clarke looked up, she saw Lexa slowly licking her fingers right over her. She shuddered at the sight “please daddy I’m sorry, please” Lexa pressed herself right up against Clarke, her bulge pushing right against her clit. “Oh fuck” was all Clarke could say.

 

Lexa then moved away smiling “sorry princess, rules are rules” she then handed Clarke back her panties and sat back down on her large chair in front of her desk. Clarke held her panties in one hand and started fingering herself while keeping eye contact with Lexa.

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow and picked up her desk phone “hello. Send in Miss Reyes please”. Clarke groaned and quickly stood up and put her panties back on “just you wait, tomorrow I will have you begging for my pussy. I might just have to tie you up and make you watch as Anya fuck me all night” Clarke said trailing her fingers up Lexa’s suit. That’s when Lexa knew she’d fucked up “No Clarke it’s-“ she was cut off by the door opening and a nervous looking Raven stood there.

 

She leant down to Lexa’s ear and whispered “if this goes well maybe I’ll have a surprise for you”. Lexa’s cock twitched in her pants, Clarke walked to the other side of the room and sat on one of the chairs with her phone out.

 

Lexa stood up and shook Ravens hand “Miss Reyes it’s nice too meet you” she said smiling, she probably would have done anyways but was being extra pleasant in thought of what this surprise might be.

 

The meeting went very well, once she settled in a bit Raven was answering questions and talking to Lexa as if they were old friends. At the end Lexa asked if she would like a part time internship which she quickly accepted and her and Clarke walked out with Clarke throwing a wink over her shoulder.

 

On the walk back to class Raven was beaming and excited for what was to come. “How, how the hell did you pull that off”

 

“I didn’t do anything-“

 

“Oh cut the crap Griffin, seriously what did you do and why didn’t you tell me you know her”

 

“Well to be fair I only knew who she really was when she got on the phone to you the other night. And I guess I can tell you but once again Raven no talking, hear me?” She said seriously and Raven just nodded happily crossing her fingers over her heart.

 

“Well Lexa is my girlfriend”

 

“Wait, so ... Miss Jones?”

 

“Is also my girlfriend”

 

“Really Clarke ... I won’t tell anyone but I’ve got to say that’s low”

 

Clarke raised an eyebrow being confused “Excuse me”

 

“Cheating on two nice people, seriously”

 

Clarke then laughed at how she probably could have worded it better then began to explain the story of how they came to be.

 

“So it’s ... is it just a sex thing or ...” Raven asked trailing the sentence.

 

“No it’s not just a sex thing, unless it is and their really good at keeping it in their pants when I’m around. One of the days last week I was on my period and I got a text asking when I wanted to be picked up and I told them i wouldn’t be coming round because I was on my period and they said ‘So? What time should we come get you’ at first I thought they were in to some weird shit. I told them that I was not having sex and I was in pain. Regardless they came and picked me up, the whole night we had pizza and watched old Disney movies, it probably doesn’t sound it but I’m telling you it was romantic as shit”

 

xxxxx

 

Later the next night Clarke got the text from Lexa saying she was outside and waiting. Clarke was going all out tonight, she was only wearing two items of clothing. A pair of tight jean shorts and a tight white V-Neck both showing off their respected assets extremely well.

 

Lexa started in awe at Clarke as she walked over to the car and got it. “You looking beautiful this evening Clarke” Lexa said softly, Clarke leaned in and kissed her. “I’m glad you like it, I chose this outfit specifically for you”

 

“You did?” Lexa questioned and Clarke only hummed in response.

 

Once they got to Lexa and Anya’s apartment Clarke called for Anya who came out of the kitchen “hey princess” she smiled giving the pair a kiss.

 

Clarke leaned in to Anya’s ear and whispered “Do You happen to have any handcuffs or something like that” Anya gave her a questioning look before saying “yeah, didn’t realise you were in to that kind of thing” she shook her head and said “they’re not for me”.

 

After they ate dinner the trio went in to the bedroom “You two remove all your clothes” Anya and Lexa looked at each other and shrugged, when they were completely naked Clarke bit her lip at the sight of the both semi-erect women standing in front of her.

 

“Perfect, go lay down” she said lightly pushing Lexa on the bed. Lexa was smiling and Clarke said “close your eyes” in a sexy voice, which she did. Clarke then nodded to Anya who went to the nightstand and found the handcuffs “I’ll distract her, you tie her to the bed post” Anya smiled and nodded.

 

Clarke walked over to Lexa and straddled her hips, she leant down and kissed her. She then lowered herself down so she was rubbing herself against Lexa’s dick. Lexa moaned in to Clarke’s mouth, Anya took Lexa’s hands and as quick as she could handcuffed her to the bed post.

 

Lexa’s eyes snapped open and she tried to move her hands but had no luck. She looked up and saw Clarke still on top off her with a devilish grin on her face “Princess?” She said questioningly.

 

Clarke got off her and grabbed her now fully erect cock and started slowly stroking it, Lexa moaned slightly and Clarke said “Remember yesterday when I was so close to cumming all over your pretty face” Clarke asked slightly increasing the speed. Lexa hummed because her brain wasn’t working properly at that point “remember what I said I would do” then Clarke stopped and walked to the bottom of the bed.

 

She very slowly and teasingly removed her clothes making sure Lexa saw ever inch. Once she was completely naked she stood facing Lexa.

 

Clarke then bent over all the way with her eyes locked to Lexa “No princess I did what you wanted, come on” Lexa pleaded but they fell on deaf ears. Clarke then looked to Anya who was standing next to Lexa by the bed “Daddy please fuck me. Hard” she said in her sexy voice.

 

Anya smirked at Lexa and moved behind Clarke slowly rubbing her dick up and down Clarke’s wetness. Clarke moaned when Anya started to enter her, the whole time her eyes were locked in to Lexa. Clarke felt full with Anya being fully inside her, Anya leant over Clarke’s body “you ready princess” she asked softly, Clarke tilted her head sideways and kissed Anya “yes daddy”. She turns her attention back to Lexa who’s dick was twitching and she was struggling with the handcuffs.

 

Anya didn’t waste anytime and a quick, hard pace right from the start causing a series of moans to come from Clarke. “Fuck, Fuck, Fuck ... ohh ... Fuck!” Clarke yelled still looking at Lexa. “You ... like that ... Princess” Anya said between grunts. Clarke was at the point of her brain not working “Yes ... ohh god ... fuck I ... love it ... keep going daddy” and Anya quickened even more than she thought possible. The whole time all Lexa could do was watch, her dick was so hard it was starting to hurt seeing her girlfriends fucking right in front of her. The bed was shaking and the sounds of her two lovers was driving her crazy but there was nothing she could do about it.

 

Anya could feel Clarke was close at the fluttering feeling around her cock. She reached under her and quickly rubbed her clit as quick as she could “FUCK ... IM CUMMING!” She moaned loudly and began to shake slightly. She vice grip Clarke had on Anya sent her over the edge sending shot after shot deep inside Clarke, milking her dry. After a minute Anya pulled out and Clarke lied there catching her breath. When Clarke looked up she could see Lexa with her cock standing tall and a mixture of sad and frustrated facial expression.

 

“Got any KY jelly” Clarke asked Anya quietly.

 

“You sure?” Anya asked back.

 

“Well I did promise daddy a surprise if she was good” Clarke replied smiling.

 

Anya went under their bed and found the half empty bottle and handed it to Clarke.

 

“What’s going on” Lexa asked curiously watching the scene in front of her.

 

Clarke walked over to Lexa and put some jelly on her hands, she then worked her slippery hands up and down Lexa’s shaft for a minute.

 

Anya uncuffed Lexa “that was cruel by the way” Lexa huffed rubbing her wrists. “I’m sorry daddy, I hope this makes up for it” Clarke replied innocently.

 

Clarke then poured a smaller amount of jelly on to Lexa’s fingers and bent over her legs. She the guided Lexa’s hands down until they came to her asshole. Lexa looked down to Clarke wide eyed, they have never done this before or even mentioned it to Clarke. Of coarse they both wanted to but never thought Clarke would be into it. Clarke nodded her head and Anya sat down on Clarke’s other side.

 

Lexa rubbed her soaked fingers around Clarke’s tight hold before slowly pushing them in. It got a low moan from Clarke once they bottomed out inside her, Lexa did this a few more times until Clarke said she’s ready.

 

Anya got up on her knee’s, her dick was back to being fully erect again. Clarke sunk herself down fully on to Anya, her legs wrapped around her teacher waist, stretching her ass further. “Hold on to me princess” Anya said and Clarke hold tightly around her neck for support. Lexa was behind Clarke with her dick pressed against Clarke’s back. “Do it” Clarke moaned and Lexa slowly proved Clarke’s tight hole. Once the tip was fully in Clarke tended for a second, it was making her wetter than anything. Slowly Lexa entered her ass until she couldn’t go any further “Fuck, so tight” Lexa’s head was facing the ceiling at the feeling.

 

Clarke dug her nails in to Anya’s back as they both slowly started thrusting in to her. “Oh fuck ... that feels so ... good” Clarke panted, they both took this as a sign and increased their speed. “Oh fuck ... I’m gunna ... shit, I’m cumming” Clarke squealed and buried her face in Anya’s neck, the pair showed down a little until Clarke loosened up, she had never cum so quickly in her life but this was an entirely new feeling.

 

Anya looked to Lexa and raised an eyebrow, Lexa knew exactly what Anya wanted so she smiled and nodded. They both quickly started thrusting harder in to the blonde between them earning a scream of pleasure from her. Clarke was leaving claw marks up and down Anya’s back, her eyes rolled in the back of her head when she felt Lexa sucking her neck. “Fuck, I can’t hold out much longer” Anya said breathlessly “me either” Lexa moaned. Clarke was in a world of her own, her body was almost limp, she hadn’t even recovered from her previous orgasm and she was about to be thrown in to another. Clarke felt the breaths quicken on the other two and they stopped pumping. She felt the pair shooting straight inside her “Ohhhh fuuuucckkk” Clarke moaned at the feeling sending her in to another, more intense orgasm.

 

She must have passed out because when she opened her eyes they were all cuddled up in bed. Both girls kissing her face and neck, she smiled widely and let out a sigh of contempt. “Enjoy that princess” Lexa asked, Clarke kissed both of them hard. “We’re definitely doing that again” Clarke hummed and shut her eyes.

 

“We’ll see you in the morning princess”

 

“Night daddies” with that they both placed another kiss to her face, then each other bother cuddling up close and going to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always leave any suggestions you would like to see in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gunna lie this is a pretty plot heavy chapter, a long sex scene at the end to hopefully make up for it.

Clarke and Raven were on their way to English class Wednesday morning, she wouldn’t show it but Clarke was pretty worried. She knows Raven won’t say anything directly but she knows her friend will tease Anya no matter who’s around.

 

The classroom door opened and most of the students were already in their seats, the class was still a couple of minutes away from starting. The pair made their way to the front of the class where they normally sat, Clarke noticed Anya look up at them and could see the very slight worry on her face too. They got in their chairs right in front of the teacher.

 

“Miss Jones” Raven said playfully.

 

“Raven” Anya replied trying not to show anything.

 

“How’s life”

 

“Pretty good, you?”

 

Raven smirked and was about to say something when Clarke nudged her with her elbow. “Please stop” Clarke said seriously.

 

“I’m not doing anything”

 

“Not yet but I know you so please stop” Clarke pleaded quietly. Raven rolled her eyes and the class began.

 

The whole class Clarke was both trying to focus on what she needed to be doing and stopping Raven from saying anything. She kept getting Anya’s attention with little laughs and odd smiles. But finally the class finished and Clarke let out a deep breath as everyone packed their things “cafe for lunch?” Raven asked picking up her bag.

 

“I’ll meet you there in a bit”

 

“Oh your not ... in your classroom seriously Clarke” Raven teased.

 

“Shut up, I’ll be there soon”

 

Raven chuckled and began walking, she looked around and saw most people were either gone or far enough away for a little extra teasing before she left. “I expect her to be in the same condition as she is now Miss Jones” Anya’s face went a little red and Raven laughed again before finally leaving herself.

 

Once everyone was gone Clarke sat down on Anya’s desk facing her “So, you doing ok” she asked nervously.

 

Anya smiled and quickly kissed Clarke “I’m fine princess, just didn’t expect so much”

 

“Neither did I but it’s done now, she should calm down a bit”

 

Anya then stood up and put her hands on Clarke’s hip and gave her another kiss. This one was deeper, Anya’s tongue found its way straight in to Clarke’s mouth. Clarke moaned at the feeling of her teachers tongue on hers and felt a shiver run down her spine when it scraped across the roof of her mouth. “Got something in mind daddy” Clarke said as she broke the kiss.

 

“I can think of a few things” Anya then sat back down on her desk chair pulling Clarke with her. Anya was wearing a tight black skirt to match her shirt and blazer, luckily it was loose enough to hide her bulge when she stood.

 

Clarke laughed and said “that is something we don’t have time for, these skinny jeans are a bitch to take off” Clarke kissed Anya then stood back up just as the classroom door opened and another teacher walked in. “I’ll guess we’ll continue this later” she threw a wink over her shoulder and walked off.

 

xxxxx

 

For an entire week after that little encounter both Anya and Lexa had almost completely ignored Clarke. Even when she was in Anya’s class Anya would always leave before Clarke could get a chance to talk to her. Lexa also didn’t show for their usual meeting at the cafe and Clarke was getting seriously worried.

 

A lot of things ran through her mind, was Raven knowing too much for them? Did they realise they made a mistake? Maybe it was almost getting caught? She couldn’t tell but finally after her last class on Friday she had to find out.

 

Clarke: I’m coming over now x

 

She didn’t think she would get a response so she started walking. it was a 5-10 minuet car ride depending on traffic so she wasn’t sure how long it would take.

 

A few minutes in her phone buzzed, to her surprise it was Lexa.

 

Lexa: Can’t come over Clarke x

 

Clarke: Too bad I’m horny and I’ve been neglected all week x

 

Anya: Clarke please don’t come round x

 

Seeing them both say things like this had Clarke’s heart racing. They couldn’t be sleeping with someone else right? Maybe they could, this relationship isn’t exactly a normal one and they never really said anything about bringing in another person.

 

She opened up the camera on her phone and took a picture of the road ahead of her, she was four blocks away.

 

Clarke: Getting Closer ... (1 Attached file)

 

Lexa: Stay where you are I’m on my way x

 

She debated wether or not to do what she was told but decided to and waited on the street.

 

5 minutes later Lexa pulled up along side her and picked Clarke up before driving.

 

“So would you like to tell me what’s going on?” Clarke asked breaking the silence.

 

“It’s not the right time” Lexa responded while driving the opposite way to her apartment.

 

“I’m sorry but I really have to ask ... is there someone else?”

 

Lexa quickly shot Clarke a shocked look before turning back to the road “WHAT! No no no I promise it’s nothing like that”

 

Clarke just nodded with slightly teary eyes.

 

“Is that really what you thought” Lexa asked quietly.

 

“Well you were both ignoring me, I thought you two were getting bored of me”

 

Lexa chest stung a bit from that comment, that was never their intention and to hear the fear in Clarke’s voice broke her heart.

 

Lexa pulled up and parked at the side of a quiet road, she reached under her seat and pulled a lever which pushed her seat back. She then undid Clarke’s seatbelt and brought the blonde to her lap. Clarke legs were on the passenger seat and she was laying her side in to Lexa’s chest.

 

“I’m so, so sorry princess we never meant for you to feel that way. Anya’s definitely gunna hate me for this because she wanted us to do this together” Lexa was gently rubbing Clarke’s sides with one hand while the other rested on her hip. “But ... we love you princess. We want you to move in with us”

 

Clarke’s eyes shot open and she turned on Lexa’s lap to look her in the eyes. “You two ... love me?” She asked nervously to which Lexa smiled and nodded. Clarke smiled back and hugged tightly to Lexa as if her life depended on it. “I love you too” she squealed in to Lexa’s neck without even trying to hide her excitement.

 

 

Clarke wanted to show Lexa right there and then how much she loved her but when her hand cupped Lexa’s dick in her suit pants Lexa brought it back up.

 

“We’ll have plenty of time for that later, right now we need to go home. You didn’t answer me by the way” Lexa said.

 

Clarke pouted but got off Lexa’s lap and back in her own seat “Of coarse I’ll move in with you” she beamed and quickly kissed Lexa.

 

xxxxx

 

“Where are we going” Clarke asked as they past their apartment.

 

“Home” Lexa replied with a smile.

 

A couple of minutes later they were pulling in to a gated community at the outskirts of the city. Lexa drove all the way to the back where the largest house was. It was a modern design, 4 car garage, 3 stories, 4 Bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a home movie theatre and a large pool out the back.

 

“Lexa?” Clarke said nervously as they got closer to the house.

 

She stopped in front of the garage and clicked a button on her key ring to open it. “Lexa?” Clarke repeated but again got no answer.

 

She pulled inside next to a black SUV on her right and a Blue S Type Mini Cooper on her left. Still without saying anything she walked out and opened Clarke’s door leading her out. Clarke’s face was stunned the whole time.

 

Lexa closed the garage door and opened another one in front of the cars which lead to a nice granite topped kitchen area. “Welcome home princess” Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke’s cheek. The whole downstairs was opened design, from the kitchen Clarke could see the living room, a dining area and a room to the back. Lexa noticed her looking at the door to the back and said “home gym”

 

She showed her round, seeing the large white couches in the living room, 55” Flat screen TV, the intricately designed wooden dining table, the back yard with the pool. The entire tour Clarke was speechless, her heart racing, she feared maybe Lexa could hear it.

 

She then led them up the staircase in the middle of the room. It was nothing special, thin wooden with glass on either side.

 

Apart from the hallway which overlooked the kitchen and front door it was all closed off. She went through each room with Clarke explaining what they were, Lexa’s office, Anya’s office, 2 spare bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, the master bedroom which had a connecting bathroom and finally they came to a door at the end of the house.

 

They stood there hand in hand, Clarke still hadn’t said a word since they got in. Lexa took her free hand and grabbed her phone from her pocket to call Anya.

 

She put it on speaker so Clarke could hear. Anya picked up after the second ring, music blared through the phone speaker which was turned down then Anya’s voice was heard “Hey babe, did it go ok”

 

“Kinda yeah, can you come out for a second”

 

“Can’t, I’m almost done just come in and help me with this last bit” Anya replied followed by a sound of her straining.

 

“Clarke’s here” Lexa said shakily.

 

The music then fully switched off and the phone was silent for a couple of seconds. “Lexa I thought you were taking her back to her dorm” Anya said annoyed.

 

“Can you just come out here” Lexa replied then hung up the phone.

 

She turned to Clarke who looked like she had broken, her face hasn’t changed from the shocked expression it started as. “You okay?”

 

Clarke smiled and quickly pecked Lexa’s lips.

 

The door to the room then opened slightly “Clarke?” Anya said though the small crack “yeah”

 

“Can you turn around please”

 

She gave Lexa a confused look but did as she was told “now what” she asked and a few seconds later she heard the door close again. She turned round and saw Anya standing in front of the door in some loose sweatpants and a over sized white t-shirt. She instantly smiled and jumped in to Anya’s arms wrapping her legs around her teachers waist. “I love you” Clarke said with her face buried in Anya’s neck “LEXA!” Anya yelled.

 

“She thought we were cheating on her or breaking up with her, I had to say something” Lexa defended herself with her arms raised. Anya rolled her eyes and hugged Clarke back tightly “I love you too Clarke” she said with a smile.

 

Clarke jumped down and looked between the two “Can I see what’s in that room now” Clarke asked “Nope” Lexa states then bent down and picked Clarke up throwing her over her shoulder and began walking back to the master bedroom “If I remember rightly, your horny and feeling neglected” Lexa said “and so are we” Anya said while tapping Clarke’s ass which was at eye level with Anya.

 

Anya closed the door behind her and Clarke was put down on the bed. Clarke didn’t waste any time in removing her jeans and shirt, she hadn’t had sex all week and he girlfriends where standing in front of her removing their own clothes.

 

As soon as both Lexa and Anya were fully naked they join Clarke on the bed. Clarke was lying on her back with Lexa sucking her left nipple and Anya kissing her lips. She could feels their cocks pressed hard against her and she desperately wanted them inside her. “Please daddies” Clarke moaned in to Anya’s mouth “Tell us what you want princess” Anya said back.

 

“I want you inside me” Clarke replied feeling herself getting wetter and wetter. “Keep going” Lexa said as she gently brushed her fingers past Clarke’s pussy. Clarke bit her lip to stop her releasing another moan and said “I want one of you in my pussy and one of you in my ass ... please” she begged. “Good girl” Lexa replied, she then pulled back and reached in to the small nightstand pulling out a bottle of Lube.

 

She lied herself down on her back in the middle of the bed and brought Clarke on top of her so that Clarke’s back was on Lexa’s front. She then handed the bottle to Anya and groped both of Clarke’s tits and kissed her neck.

 

Anya was in front of the two in between their legs. She got some lube on her hands, put the bottle beside her and gently started stroking Lexa’s cock making her moan slightly in to Clarke’s neck. Once she felt there was enough she got a little bit more out and put the bottle on the floor. “Spread you legs princess” Anya ordered and Clarke didn’t hesitate to do so. Anya teased Clarke’s asshole with her finger before slowly pushing one in. She pulled it out and pushed it in a few more times then added another finger and repeating the process. Once satisfied she grabbed hold of Lexa’s cock and moved the head to poke Clarke’s asshole.

 

“Ohhhh fuck, yes” Clarke hissed as Lexa’s head entered her, she slowly slid down until Lexa had completely bottomed out inside her. She waited a second for her body to get used to it before letting Anya know she’s ready. Anya rub her dick up and down the blondes folds coating herself in her slickness before slowly entering, the pair both moaned at the feeling. “God your so fucking tight princess” Anya praised as she sunk fully inside “only for you daddies” Clarke moaned.

 

“I want you two to do something for me” Clarke said just as the other two were about to start “what is it” Lexa said. She turned her head and kissed Lexa’s lips and leaned up slightly with her puckered lips until Anya came down and kissed them. “I want you both to fuck me like you hate me” Clarke requested in a sultry voice. “Oh fuuucckk” Lexa whimpered with a smile “are you sure” Anya asked from above. Clarke nodded “If I can sit down tomorrow then you’ve made a mistake”

 

Both their cocks throbbed at Clarke’s words and without waiting the both pulled out to the tip and slammed back inside earning a squeal from Clarke. They did exactly what Clarke wanted and set a brutal pace right from the start. Clarke was clinging to Anya leaving deep nail scrapes all along her back at the mixture of pain and pleasure she was receiving. “Fuck, fuck fuck ... I’m ... da ... daddy I’m cumming” Clarke screamed, her walls clamped down on both Lexa and Anya. “Fuck ... so tight” Lexa grunted, they both had a bit of trouble so they slowed for a second until Clarke eased up slightly and as soon as she did they resumed pounding in to both her holes. “I can’t ... I’m gunna cum” Anya moaned “me too” Lexa said, they both thrust harder and faster until both girls drilled inside Clarke releasing trails of cum deep inside the blonde. Lexa reaches round And furiously rubbed Clarke’s clit causing Clarke’s second orgasm “Fuck Oh god ... ahhhhhhh fuck” Clarke cried. Her walls once again gripped the other two milking them dry.

 

Clarke let go of Anya and lied still to catch her breath. She didn’t get the chance as the other two rolled her over so she was pressed against Lexa’s front, Lexa quickly entered Clarke’s soaked pussy and Anya did the same with her ass, a mixture of Clarke and Lexa’s cum made it a lot easier to enter.

 

“Oh shit ... fuck fuck me ... harder daddies” Clarke moaned as they began thrusting again. She was in heaven at this point, she hadn’t even rode out her second orgasm and could feel a third creeping up on her. She bit down on Lexa’s shoulder to try and stop her moaning. Anya then bent down and started kissing Lexa still powerfully thrusting in to Clarke beneath her. For a few more seconds the room filled with the sounds of wet slapping and small groans until Clarke lifted her head “FUCK GOD OH ... IM ... AAARRRHHHHH” the relentless pounding and friction of her clit rubbing again Lexa made her cum hard. She squirted all over Lexa and Anya’s legs which in turn made the other two cum again, filling her up even more. The two women fucking her stilled and moaned outas their cum shot deep inside Clarke. They all lied still for a few minutes to catch their breaths, neither of them pulled out from Clarke.

 

As they softened they both pulled out of the blonde who was still coming down, her pussy was quivering and her clit throbbed with pleasure. Lexa motioned her head to the bathroom across their bedroom and Anya went to open it, Lexa then picked Clarke up and carried her inside “Lets get you cleaned up and we’ll order some takeout”

 

Clarke nodded against Lexa’s neck, her pussy was still coming down and forming words seemed difficult at this moment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, anything in particular u want to see? let me know


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all throw a house party and end with a surprise caller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as much smut in this one.

The next morning Clarke and Anya were laying in bed, Anya pressed right up against Clarke’s back with an arm thrown over her. Luckily it was Saturday and neither of them needed to be at school that day.

 

When Clarke woke up and felt Anya laying behind her she smiled and turned in her arms. Anya was still asleep with her mouth slightly open, Clarke seized the opportunity, she leant forward and stuck her tongue in Anya’s mouth to gently rub hers. After a few seconds Anya’s tongue began playing back and she brought their lips together for a proper kiss.

 

“Good morning princess” Anya said after she pulled away.

 

Clarke held on to Anya tighter and buried her face in Anya’s neck “morning daddy”

 

“What do you want to do today baby” Anya asked as she started to rub Clarke’s back.

 

Clarke yawned and said “I don’t know about today but we should definitely have a party for the new house”

 

“Well how about after breakfast I give Lexa a call and we can have it tonight?”

 

“Yeah that’d be awesome, I can invite Raven and some of our friends, Lexa probably has a lot of friends at work and so do you right?” Clarke said now looking at Anya.

 

“Yeah sounds great” Anya replied then kissed Clarke.

 

Clarke smiled in to the kiss and rolled so Anya was on her back with Clarke on her hips. “I love you daddy” Clarke said with a bright smile.

 

“I love you two princess” Anya replied with a smile of her own. She then reached forward and took one of Clarke’s nipples in her mouth, playing with it with her tongue “Mmmmm I love your tits too” she then brought her left hand up and began rubbing the other nipple with her fingers.

 

“Is that so ... well then let go and I’ll give you a better way to love them” Clarke replied in a sexy voice which made Anya let go instantly even though she had no idea what she meant.

 

Clarke rolled off Anya and lied flat on the bed, Anya sat up and gave her a questioning look. “Come sit on me and fuck my big tits daddy” Clarke requested playfully.

 

Anya didn’t need to be told twice and quickly hovered over Clarke’s chest with her legs at both her sides and her cock laying in the canal of her breasts. Clarke grabbed both her breasts and pushed them against Anya’s cock as if hugging it. Anya started thrusting her hips forward and was surprised to feel Clarke’s tongue rub the tip of her cock and she went forward. “Fuck baby this feels so good” Anya moaned and picked up the pace.

 

The feeling of Clarke’s tongue brushing her sensitive tip was amazing and the softness of Clarke’s tits felt great as she began fucking them as if she was fucking Clarke’s pussy. At the same time Anya reaches down and pinched both of Clarke’s nipples causing Clarke to hum a little.

 

Anya could feel her orgasm approach so she kept up her pace of tit fucking Clarke beneath her. “Clarke I’m gunna cum baby” Anya panted and felt her balls tighten. Clarke opened her mouth as wide as it would go and shook her tongue to get as much friction as possible to Anya’s tip. After a few more hard thrusts Anya’s body still as shot after shot of cum flew out her cock, most of it went straight in to Clarke’s waiting mouth with a few landing on her cheeks and on her forehead.

 

Once Anya stopped cumming Clarke pulled Anya forward a bit and cleaned her cock with her tongue. Anya pulled out with a satisfying hum of her own, she took in the sight of Clarke’s face and smiled “I think that look suits you princess” Anya laughed.

 

She got off Clarke and picked her up, Clarke’s legs wrapped around Anya’s waist. “Shower, breakfast then I’ll make some calls” Anya said as she began walking them to the bathroom.

 

“Can’t wait” Clarke replied happily and kissed Anya.

 

xxxxx

 

As promised Anya made the calls to get food, drinks, music and even some decorations. By 4pm everything had arrived and the pair walked around the house setting everything up.

 

The large speakers were at the back of the house near the back door, the food and drinks were displayed all over the counter tops and the island of the kitchen. By the time Lexa got home at 7pm everything was set up and ready.

 

“I told everyone to be here by 9” Lexa said while putting on a tight pair of loose black pants.

 

“Raven said she’d be over a little earlier but she told everyone else 9 too” Clarke replied from the bed behind Lexa.

 

“Oh shit Lex!” Anya said quickly. Lexa turned around with a raised brow to Anya “What?”

 

“The room ... we forgot to show Clarke”

 

Lexa smiled “yes, Clarke come with us” she said and she took Clarke’s left hand and Anya took her right one and led the young blonde down the hallway to the closed room. Clarke remembered seeing it but had forgot about it herself, being in this large mansion had this effect on her.

 

They both let go of Clarke’s hand and told her to open it. She looked between the two not really knowing what to expect but slowly turned the door knob.

 

When it opened her face dropped, the room wasn’t that big, at the back was a fairly large window which looked over the country side. The walls were a light purple, blue carpet floor, in the back right corner was a desk with a large computer screen, on the desk was a 15 inch electronic drawing pad. At the opposite side was another desk except this one had lots of pots on it, one had lots of different types of paint brushes, the rest had different coloured paints and there were even a few brand new paint pallets. Next to the desk was a easel for painting and in the front left corner was a wide variety of different sized and shaped canvases.

 

Clarke was in complete shock just seeing it, the amount of care and effort that went in to this room was enough to make her cry. She just stood staring at it for a couple of minutes until she heard Lexa’s voice from behind her “So ... do you like it?”

 

Clarke then slowly turned around to face the two, Lexa and Anya were both holding hands tightly waiting for a reaction. Clarke’s face was void of any emotion though which made the others internally panic “We Uh, we don’t really know a lot about painting so ... we kinda just got a lot of things you know?” Anya rambled nervously.

 

Both Anya and Lexa were intently staring at Clarke who still hasn’t said anything or given any type of reaction until they see a single tear fall from one of her eyes. “Clarke?” Lexa said softly, Clarke ran straight in to their arms wrapping one around each of them. They returned the hug by holding her tightly between them, by this point Clarke gave in and started crying, no one had ever been this thoughtful to her, this sweet, let alone two people.

 

“I love you guys so much” Clarke said after a sniffle from between the pair.

 

xxxxx

 

By 9 everyone was ready, both Anya and Lexa in professional-ish clothes, button up shirts with nice black pants. Clarke was in a form fitting red dress which stopped just abover her knees, open back and sleeveless. Raven just wore what she wore all day, jeans and a white top with her favourite red jacket over top.

 

Most of the people were in already, the music was blasting threw the house, people were dancing, some were out in and around the pool, the drinks were slowly disappearing, Everything was going pretty well. Lexa and Anya were talking to some friends near the front of the house where the music was quieter and Clarke was dancing with Raven by the back, both with red cups in their hands.

 

Once the song ended both Raven and Clarke went back in the kitchen to get some refills. About an hour in to the party and they were a little drunk, not enough for their speech to be slurred but enough for a good buzz.

 

“So how’d you pull this off then” Raven asked as she sat on the counter next to the refrigerator.

 

“I made a suggestion, Anya sorted it out”

 

“You know it’s weird not calling her Miss Jones right?” Raven joked while Clarke filled their cups back up.

 

“I don’t really think about it, oh by the way remind me later I need to show you something”

 

“What?”

 

Just then Lexa walked in to the kitchen, Raven quickly jumped off the counter and stood up straight which confused Clarke so she turned round. “How’s it going” she asked with a smile.

 

“Listening to people talk about work at a party, loving every second of it” Lexa replied sarcastically and gave Clarke a quick kiss.

 

“Miss Woods, great party” Raven said nervously.

 

Lexa let out a small laugh “Raven, you in my house, drinking my beer and sitting on the counter as if you own the place. Please just call me Lexa”

 

Raven face went red “I Uh ... sorry ... Lexa”

 

Both Clarke and Lexa shared a laugh at how usually the most confident girl just blushed with embarrassment. Lexa grabbed 2 bottles of beer and quickly opened them, she gave Clarke another quick kiss “come find us later”

 

Clarke leant to Lexa’s ear and whispered “I’ll come find you when I’m dripping wet and in need of being filled” The whole time palming Lexa’s cock through her pants.

 

She then moved away and watched as Lexa went wide eyed “I Yeah ... um come ... we’ll be erm ... that way, bye girls” this time it was Raven and Clarke laughing as Lexa walked out the room.

 

Once gone Clarke handed Raven a drink and sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

 

“Clarke Griffin ladies and gentlemen, the only girl who could have one of the most powerful women in the business world wrapped around her finger like a hormonal teenager” Raven joked.

 

“I have no idea what your talking about” Clarke replied with a sip of her drink.

 

“Sure you don’t” Raven said with a wink.

 

Raven and Clarke spent the next hour drinking and dancing with some friends and other people who were there. After Clarke was tired of dancing she led Raven up the stairs which had rope across it with a ‘No Entry’ sign on it. She went straight to her art room which blew Raven away, she wasn’t in to art herself but she knew a lot about if from hanging around Clarke so much so she knew the room was amazing.

 

They were both standing in front of the large window looking out to the fields and roads behind them which was barely lit by the moonlight. “This place is so fucking awesome” Raven said softly.

 

“I know, I love it” Clarke replied with a sip from her almost empty beer.

 

“HEY! ...” Lexa’s voice came from behind, it startled the pair and they quickly turned around “Oh shit sorry, someone said they saw a couple coming up here” she said apologetically.

 

“It’s ok, I was leaving anyway” Raven said with a smile “I guess I’ll see you Monday Clarke” they quickly hugged and Raven left, it was almost midnight and a lot of people were starting to leave.

 

Lexa walked up to Clarke and wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind with her chin resting on her shoulder. “How you feeling princess” Lexa asked quietly with a quick kiss to her cheek.

 

“Happy” Clarke said with a smile.

 

“Good, me too”

 

“Everyone’s gone, musics off and there’s a huge mess for tomorrow” Anya said as she entered the room. The other two turned to face her, Clarke walked up to Anya and hugged her “thank you for tonight”

 

Lexa then walked up behind her and pressed herself to Clarke’s back “you make the mistake of thinking the nights over princess” she said in a husky voice right in Clarke’s ear.

 

The voice along with being pressed right between them was turning Clarke on “hmmmm something you Want daddy” Clarke asked turning in Anya’s arms so she was now facing Lexa. Lexa nodded, she reached under Clarke’s dress and pressed a couple of fingers to Clarke damp underwear “I want this on my face” with her other hand she reached up and put a finger on Anya’s lips “and I want these wrapped around my dick” Anya then opened her mouth and began sucking on Lexa’s finger. Lexa’s fingers slowly rubbing Clarke’s underwear were making her even wetter than before.

 

They made there way back to the master bedroom, both Anya and Lexa removed their clothes and Lexa lied flat on the bed with her cock resting on her stomach. Anya helped Clarke out of her dress and gave her a few kisses as it slid to the floor. They both turned their attention to Lexa who was looking at the pair with hungry eyes.

 

Anya sat at the bottom of the bed and took hold of Lexa’s shaft, she leant down and started teasing her head with her tongue. Clarke then stood on the bed with both feet between Lexa’s head. She slowly lowered herself down until Lexa’s mouth met her dripping pussy. It was clear Lexa was way too turned on for any teasing or foreplay as her tongue went straight inside Clarke as far as it could go and her fingers rubbing Clarke’s clit harshly. “Mmmm you taste so good princess” Lexa said before continuing.

 

Anya was working Lexa’s cock hard, her hand was rubbing Lexa quick with her tongue massaging the tip. At the same time she was also stroking herself with the sight of Clarke sitting on Lexa’s face and the loud moans coming from her were heavenly.

 

“I’m, i-im close daddy ... hmmmmm” Clarke moaned as Lexa’s tongue found her g-spot. Lexa rubbed harder against her clit leaving Clarke a panting mess above her. Lexa was drinking everything Clarke was sending her and could feel her tightening against her tongue. “Cum for me princess” Lexa said softly.

 

Clarke shook slightly but completely let go and came straight in to Lexa’s mouth, her legs gripping Lexa’s face in a tight lock, her hands holding on to the headboard to keep her steady. She was practically screaming as her orgasm hit her, the sound of Clarke causing Lexa to buck her hips and cum in Anya’s mouth.

 

Clarke collapsed on the bed with deep breaths. Lexa quickly got a hold of her self and brought Anya to her. Lexa was sitting up straight and Anya stood in front of her still stroking her cock right in Lexa’s face. Lexa removed Anya’s hand and took it in her mouth, as Anya was already worked up it didn’t take too long before she had a tight grip on the back of Lexa’s head and was cumming straight down her throat.

 

xxxxx

 

Sunday being the only day that all three girls were together made it their favourite. This Sunday however Clarke woke when her phone rang, still half asleep she reached behind Anya who was tucked in to her naked front and grabbed it from the nightstand.

 

“Hello” she mumbled with her face in her teachers neck.

 

“Hey Clarke, is Raven there I need to speak to the pair of you” Abby said from the other end.

 

Clarke wasn’t fully awake and her brain hadn’t caught up with everything “why would Raven be here?” She said sleepily, still yet to even open her eyes.

 

“Claaaaaaarkee” Lexa whined from behind and curled in tighter to her backside.

 

“Who’s that?” Abby asked knowing it wasn’t Raven.

 

“Lexa” Clarke said which made Lexa hum at the mention of her name. “Nothing, my mom just asked who you were” which received another hum.

 

As soon as the words left her mouth it woke Clarke up completely. She sat up quickly and her eyes shot open “Uh, hey mom ... wassup?” She said nervously.

 

“Lay back down its cold” Anya moaned and tried to pull Clarke back down, the other two weren’t properly awake like Clarke now was and she shut her eyes tight waiting for her mom to say something.

 

“And who’s that?!” Abby asked a bit louder.

 

“It’s um ... complicated mom ... What did you call about?” Clarke crossed her fingers hoping she would allow the change of subject.

 

“Hmmmm ... Fine, thanksgiving break starts next week, I’m assuming you and Raven are coming back”

 

“Shit, sorry I completely forgot...” she looked down at Lexa and Anya, she had wanted to tell her mom about them but didn’t know how she would take it. Raven has told her to a couple of times but she kept saying ‘I don’t know’ and ‘what would she think’ but with thanksgiving approaching she risked it “W-why don’t you um ... C-come here?” She asked nervously.

 

There was a few seconds of silence before Abby responded “You want me to drive up there and have thanksgiving dinner in your dorm?” Abby asked confused.

 

“Not exactly mom”

 

“Clarke honey what’s going on, tell me please”

 

Clarke held the phone to her chest to block the speaker and poked Lexa’s sides a few times until she opened her eyes “What is it princess” Lexa yawned and looked up at Clarke.

 

“Would it be ok if my mom came here for thanksgiving?” Clarke asked hopefully.

 

Lexa smiled up at her and nodded her head “we both really want to meet your mother so yes” Clarke bent down and gave Lexa a quick kiss before moving the phone back to her mouth.

 

“Look mom, I’ll send you my address. Come round a few days before thanksgiving and you can stay in the guest room”

 

“Guest room? Your address? Clarke what the hell is going on?” Abby said getting more and more confused.

 

“It’s too difficult to explain of the phone, just come round during the break and see for yourself”

 

“Fine, I’ll let raven know and see you then I guess”

 

“Great, bye mom love you”

 

“Love you too sweatheart”

 

Clarke then put the phone back on the nightstand and slid back between her girlfriends, as soon as she did they both wrapped and arm around her and cuddled back into her.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments about how you want Abby to  
> 1) find out about the 3 of them.  
> 2) her reaction to it all.  
> 3) weather she approves to it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke spend some alone time together and a surprise visit.

It was the last day before thanksgiving break and Clarke had returned home from school with Anya. They were in their bedroom packing for a teaching conference that would be held over the next two days. Clarke was doing anything but helping. She was butt naked on all fours looking over her shoulder at Anya while wiggling her ass. She really didn’t want Anya to leave. She remembered back to when they first got together and Anya talked about how her and Lexa weren’t together all that much and just the thought of one of her girlfriends leaving made her upset.

 

“Clarke as much as I would love to bury my face between your legs I can’t, I’ve got to leave soon” Anya said with a sad smile. Clarke sighed and turned to sit on the bed facing Anya with her head down.

 

Anya dropped the shirt she had in her hand in to the small suitcase and sat on the bed next to Clarke. She put her right arm around Clarke’s waist fully expecting Clarke to ignore her because she was upset but the opposite happened. Clarke quickly moved so she was on Anya’s lap, both her arms and legs wrapped tightly around the teacher locking her in place. With her face in Anya’s neck she mumbled “please don’t go ... Lexa won’t be home for a couple of hours. Pleeeeease”

 

Anya laughed and rubbed Clarke’s bare back with her long fingers. “Lexa has taken the weekend off so she can be here with you and I’ll be back Sunday afternoon, long before your mom arrives, ok princess”

 

Clarke doesn’t say anything for a couple of seconds but Anya can feel her smile against her neck “she’s not going to work?”

 

Anya pulled Clarke’s head up so they could look at each other “No, she’ll be here until I get back. Your like a dog princess, one of us has to look after you so you don’t tear up the couch”

 

Clarke tried to be offended but couldn’t help the smile and playful smack against Anya’s shoulder with a mumbled “asshole”

 

Anya laughed again then kissed Clarke’s lips a few times before Clarke pulled away. “I can’t believe your not doing anything with your girlfriend who is sitting completely naked on your lap”

 

Anya bit her lip and took a sly look at her watch, she thought for a second and said “Fine, but just a quickie”

 

Clarke smiled and kissed Anya again except this time reaching down with her hands to unzip Anya’s pants. After a bit of fumbling she managed to pull out Anya’s already fully erect cock “is this all for me Daddy?” Clarke whispered in a sexy voice as she gripped Anya.

 

“Mmmmm always princess” Anya moaned back.

 

Clarke rose a little off Anya’s lap and ran the tip of her cock against her dripping pussy, humming in anticipation. Anya quickly caught Clarke’s lips in a kiss as the younger girl slowly slid down Anya’s length, tongues massaging one another.

 

Clarke didn’t waste anytime before she started bouncing on Anya’s lap and fucking herself on Anya’s cock. “Mmmmm, I feel so full daddy” Clarke moaned in to the kiss.

 

Clarke broke the kiss once she felt her organs start to build and Anya started to kiss down her jaw and neck until she managed to get hold of one of Clarke’s nipples in her mouth with a hand massaging the other. Clarke couldn’t contain herself and threw her head back, Anya’s tongue playing with her nipples and her large, thick cock which she was riding was bringing her closer and closer. “Ohhh fuck. Fill me up ... cum daddy, pleeease” Clarke squealed as she picked up the pace.

 

Anya released Clarke’s nipple and pushed her head against Clarke’s shoulder as she felt Clarke tighten against her and claw her nails in to her back. The feeling of Clarke’s quivering pussy sent Anya over the edge as well and proceeded to release deep inside Clarke, both sat still and stiff as Clarke milked Anya. The only sounds being heavy breathing and quiet moans of pleasure.

 

After a minute once they had both started to relax again Anya turned Clarke around so her back was on the bed and slowly pulled out of Clarke. Anya moved some of Clarke’s stray hair from her face and moved in to kiss her “take a nap and Lexa will be here when you wake up, ok princess”

 

Clarke hummed and closed her eyes feeling exhausted from riding Anya. Anya smiled and kissed Clarke’s forehead “I love you Clarke” and said softly.

 

“I love you too Anya” Clarke replied.

 

xxxxx

 

Just like Anya had said when Clarke woke up she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist and could hear the TV in their bedroom playing. She yawned and stretched her body out in front of her. Lexa has managed to get in behind her and had Clarke laying against her chest.

 

Lexa leaned forward and placed a kiss to Clarke’s cheek “how are you today baby?”

 

“Better now” Clarke replied and locked her fingers with Lexa’s against her stomach “What are we watching?”

 

“A documentary I found about squids” Lexa said, Clarke smiled knowing why.

 

“Nervous much” Clarke teased. Lexa used documentary’s as a way to calm nerves. The usually soft voice of the narrator and the slow pacing helped her relax.

 

“No ... well. Ok maybe but only a little” Lexa said unconvincingly.

 

Clarke turned in Lexa’s arms and put her hands up Lexa’s vest so they were resting on her abs “I’m nervous too but you don’t have to be” Clarke smiled.

 

Lexa reaches round and held Clarke’s lower back “what if she doesn’t like us. What if she doesn’t like the fact there’s three of us. What if she thinks Anya and I are-“ Lexa’s rambling was cut short by Clarke kissing her.

 

“It doesn’t matter what my mom thinks, it only matters what I think. And I love you, both of you, ok? I only invited her so she can meet you. Even if she hates you both with a passion it will not stop me” Clarke explained softly while rubbing her thumbs over Lexa’s body.

 

Lexa smiled and nodded which made Clarke smile in return “Good. Now what’s for dinner, I’m hungry”

 

“Depends what you want, we can go cook something or we could just order something?”

 

Clarke looked up in thought for a few seconds “Can we go and make a pizza ... together?”

 

“Put some old clothes on and come meet me in the kitchen” Lexa said with one last quick kiss before leaving to head downstairs.

 

xxxxx

 

The two spent an hour trying to make a pizza from scratch with very little success. Half way through making the base they ended up having a food fight of sorts and in the end they just decided it would be best just to order one and leave the mess in the kitchen for tomorrow.

 

They ate on the large leather couch in the living room while continuing the documentary from earlier. After dinner the pair snuggled up close as the documentary played on until it finished half an hour later.

 

They then made their way to bed, Lexa being tired from work and Clarke wanting nothing more than to be held, they fell in to bed and was asleep within minutes.

 

xxxxx

 

Clarke woke up in the middle of the night when a light breeze hit her chest. She groaned and rolled over to use Lexa as heating and groaned a second time when she felt the empty bed. She stretched out her body and sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes. The bedroom door was partially open so Clarke decided to go find her.

 

She stood off the bed and picked up the thin light blue blanket which was laying above the covers and wrapped her body up tightly. She was only wearing a loose plain white shirt and the blanket stopped just above her knees. She shivered slightly and left the bedroom to go find Lexa.

 

It didn’t take her long because as soon as she walked out the bedroom she could see a small amount of light come from Lexa’s home office which was right next to their room. She sleepily walked up to the door and could hear typing coming from inside. She pulled the door handle down with her hand still in the blanket and slowly opened the door.

 

She saw Lexa with her work face staring at her computer screen, she walked in and shut the door behind her causing Lexa to look up. “Hey princess, sorry I had a few e-mails to take care of for Monday” Lexa explained softly. Clarke just nodded her head and sleepily walked over to Lexa.

 

Lexa turned her computer chair and pushed it out a bit. Clarke sat down on Lexa’s lap sideways and leaned in to her body. Lexa then moved the chair back to the computer, this time with one arm around Clarke’s waist and the other on the keyboard. “It was cold” Clarke mumbled, Lexa kissed the top of Clarke’s head “I’m sorry, I’ve got a two more to do then I’ll take you back to bed, ok?” Clarke just nodded against Lexa’s upper chest.

 

It only took a couple of minutes to finish the first one but as she started the second one Clarke shifted slightly. Her shirt rose a little and Lexa could feel her lower lips touching the head of her cock through the boxers she wore. Clarke must have felt it twitch beneath her because once it did she kept wiggling and squirming, not a lot but enough to make Lexa go rock hard under her.

 

“I’m almost done, give me like five minutes” Lexa whispered in to Clarke’s ear. Clarke still hasn’t moved her head from its original position. She debated wether or not to do as Lexa said but the heat beneath her won out.

 

Still under the blanket she reached down and slowly unbuttoned Lexa’s boxers. She parted her legs slightly and brought Lexa’s cock through the gap and closed her legs back up. Lexa tensed for a couple of seconds, her cock between Clarke’s thighs and the back pressed hard against Clarke’s wet pussy. She carried on writing but slower now.

 

Under the blanket Clarke began rubbing the tip that was poking out, slowly and torturously. Feeling a bit of pre cum leaking from the tip Clarke ran her thumb over the top to spread it which made Lexa moan slightly. Hearing her moan made Clarke give up on waiting, she moved in Lexa’s lap and positioned herself so she was facing her with her legs either side of Lexa’s.

 

“Really can’t wait” Lexa sighed.

 

“No daddy” Clarke replied, she sat up and reached down to take Lexa’s cock in her hand. She ran the tip over her pussy a few times coating it in her natural lubricant. She then slowly lowered herself down on top of Lexa until she was completely inside her, filling her up. She had her arms around Lexa’s neck and her face pressed against Lexa’s. They both moaned as Lexa bottomed out inside her and her cock twitched in anticipation. “You can carry on now” Clarke whispered in to Lexa’s ear.

 

“W-what? Let me take care of you first princess” Lexa pleaded.

 

“It’s ok, I feel full. Finish your work first” she then kissed Lexa’s cheek and closed her eyes.

 

It was killing Lexa, it only took another couple of minutes to finish the e-mail but it felt like an eternity. She tight wet walls of Clarke straggling her cock was one of Lexa’s favourite things and it was torture to not be able to do anything.

 

Once she finally finished she shut her computer down and gripped Clarke’s ass cheeks “I’m all yours princess”

 

Clarke hummed and rose up until it was just Lexa’s tip inside her then fell back down. She did it again but this time Lexa met her halfway “OOOHH ... mmmmm, fuck me hard daddy” Clarke moaned in Lexa’s ear. She rose but didn’t fall back down letting Lexa take full control.

 

She didn’t bother with going slow, she thrust up in to Clarke with as much force as she could. Clarke had her nails dug in Lexa’s back leaving scratch marks all over as she moans in to Lexa’s ear. Lexa was going base to tip with every thrust “Fuuuuck Clarke ... you feel so good”

 

Lexa could feel Clarke quivering around her shaft but also knew she was about to cum. She quickly moved her right hand from Clarke’s ass and palmed her clit, rubbing viciously. “FUCK! Keep going ... I’m so ...” Clarke stopped and stilled. “AHHHHH ... Oh fuck. Uhhh!”

 

Lexa felt Clarke’s juice running down her cock and thighs and she couldn’t hold out any longer. She came with her cock buried inside Clarke and biting her shoulder as she moaned Clarke’s name. Surprisingly the feeling of Lexa cum shooting inside her brought Clarke through to a second orgasm. Her legs shook and her body fell limp on top of Lexa, quite pleasurable breaths the only noises either could hear.

 

They stayed holding each other for the next couple of minutes with Lexa rubbing her hands up Clarke’s bare back through her shirt. She then stood up, still balls deep inside Clarke and made their way to bed. Lexa began to lay Clarke down but Clarke pulled her down with her. Clarke then rolled them so Lexa was on her back with Clarke covering her like a blanket.

 

“You feel so good inside me” Clarke whispered in to Lexa’s neck. Lexa giggled and brought Clarke’s head up, they shared a few quick kisses before Lexa threw the covers over the pair and went to sleep.

 

xxxxx

 

Clarke woke up to a very annoying sound, her phone ringing. She picked it up and saw the time was almost 11am, they had slept in after last night. She heard Lexa mumble something beside her but couldn’t tell what. She pressed the answer button and fell back against Lexa’s upper chest.

 

“Hello” Clarke said sleepily.

 

“Hey honey, I think you gave me the wrong address”

 

“What?” Clarke replied rubbing her eyes.

 

“Well the place I’m standing in front of looks like it’s owned by a celebrity, not a college student”

 

Clarke then shot straight up with her eyes wide and a sickening feeling in her stomach, her mother was here already. “What? Your here! Now?” Clarke asked nervously.

 

“Well I was worried, you were acting weird last time we spoke so I came as soon as the break started” Abby explained.

 

Clarke felt sick, she wasn’t ready for this yet, Anya wasn’t even here. “I’ll be out in a minute” she said then hung up the phone. By this time Lexa was sitting up with her with a hand on her back. As soon as the call ended Clarke ran to the bathroom and threw up. Lexa hurried on behind her and held her hair back with one hand while the other rubbed her back “it’s ok Clarke, she’s just a few days early, we’ll be ok” Lexa tried.

 

“It’s not ok Lexa. I’m not ready yet, Anya’s not even back yet” Clarke said after she threw up again.

 

“It’s just nerves Clarke. Look, you get dressed, I’ll go let your mom in and make us all breakfast, ok?” Lexa said softly. Clarke nodded her head and got up to wash her face. Lexa quickly put on a pair of dark jeans and kept her white vest shirt on.

 

She walked out the bedroom door and felt the nerves hit her too. Both her and Anya just wanted Clarke’s mom to like them and both know how this could go extremely wrong. As she began walking down the staircase she though maybe it was a good thing meeting one at a time, it might make it less weird, get to know Lexa today and Anya tomorrow.

 

She reached the front door and slowly opened it. As it opened she saw Abby standing looking up at the large mansion with a slightly confused look on her face. Abby noticed the door open and a young brunette standing in the doorway looking at her Abby apologised and asked if she had the right address. “Yes Miss Griffin, Clarke’s upstairs getting changed, please come in” she held the door open for Abby to walk in with her suitcase. She noticed the nice looking black SUV sitting out the front which must have been Abby’s.

 

Abby cautiously walked inside and through the open downstairs of the house. As the door shut Abby turned “I’m sorry but who are you? Where’s Clarke?”

 

“Shit sorry yeah um, I’m Lexa, Clarke’s girlfriend. She’s upstairs getting dressed like I said” Lexa rambled, still feeling a little nervous.

 

“Oh ... that explains her acting odd. Well it’s nice to meet you Lexa” Abby smiled and shook Lexa’s hand “if you don’t mind me asking, this house?”

 

“Yeah, no I should probably explain. I own a company and bought this place so Clarke could move in” Lexa didn’t mention Anya on purpose not wanting to say too much too fast.

 

Abby looked at her with a raised eyebrow “you bought this place so Clarke could move in with you?”

 

“Kinda, Yeah. I had a nice apartment before this but I thought she’d probably like this place better” Lexa explained still with a practically blank expression.

 

Abby then smiled “well at least I know you care for her, so your good in my books”

 

This felt like a large weight lifted off Lexa “you have no idea how much I really wanted to hear that”

 

Abby was about to say something when Clarke voice came from beside them “It’s true, she’s been really worried about meeting you mom” Abby looked over and saw Clarke coming down the last couple of steps.

 

She met her half way and brought her in for a long hug. “I’ve missed you mom”

 

“I missed you too baby”

 

xxxxx

 

After lunch the three woman sat in the living room talking. As it turned out Lexa and Abby knew each other, kinda. Last year Lexa donated $10,000,000 to a few hospitals and one of them was the one in LA that Abby runs. Of coarse this put her higher in Abby’s eyes which both Clarke and Lexa couldn’t be happier about. They still hadn’t mentioned Anya but Clarke sent her a message telling her Abby was here now.

 

The rest of the day was fairly similar, Abby getting to know Lexa, Clarke telling her how schools been going. Towards the end of the day as the sun was going down Clarke and Abby sat in the hot tub with Lexa lying on a sun chair next to them.

 

“Where’s the bathroom?” Abby asked. Lexa told her it was upstairs, first door on the right, Abby thanked her and went inside to find it. Even with simple instructions it was hard making her way round the large house to where she wanted to go.

 

Stepping back outside the bathroom after washing her hands Abby was about to head back downstairs when she head some rumbling noise coming from Clarke and Lexa’s room. She walked over and opened the door. She was about to say something but saw someone with their back turned to her and rummaging through a bag that was placed on the bed. She was blonde but she knew it wasn’t Clarke.

 

Abby backed away slowly and quickly made her way downstairs and back outside where Lexa and Clarke were still in the tub. “You need to call the cops” Abby said frantically but in a hushed tone.

 

Lexa and Clarke shared a look before turning back to Abby “mom? What’s wrong?”

 

“Someone’s in your room going through you things, probably stealing. Come on let’s get out of here, we can call them from the car”

 

“This intruder ... are they slim with long blonde hair?” Lexa asked.

 

Abby didn’t say anything for a second and thought about it “Yeah, you know her then?”

 

“Anya’s home” Clarke said happily but that quickly fell when she realised they would be having a very uncomfortable conversation soon.

 

“Anya? Who’s Anya?”

 

“I’m Anya” her voice coming from behind making Abby jump.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was meant to end at the last sex scene but I was sitting around doing nothing for a couple of hours so decided to have them meet now, cliffhanger???


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Clarke have an argument... Clarke cries ... Abby sees the truth ... happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO SMUT
> 
> This is a more plot heavy chapter with some fluff and angst.
> 
> I took the comments in to consideration while writing this but it’s the internet so you can’t please everyone, I hope i did well anyway.
> 
> SMUT WILL BE BACK AS OF NEXT CHAPTER.

Everyone was awkwardly looking at each other waiting for someone to say something, Abby being the first person to speak. “I’m sorry, but who are you?” She said facing Anya standing in the doorway to the back yard.

 

“Anya ... Clarke and Lexa’s girlfriend” she answered casually.

 

Abby turned to Clarke with a confused face hoping her daughter would be able to help her understand, all she got was a nod in return. Lexa could see this needed to be a private thing “How about Anya and I leave you two to talk. We’ll be upstairs when your done, ok?” Lexa said as she stood and walked towards Anya, Clarke smiled and nodded her head.

 

When they left and shut the door behind them Clarke motioned for her mom to get back in the hot tub, which she did. “Do you want to fill me in here?” Abby asked.

 

“Well ... There’s not really much to say, Anya and Lexa are both my girlfriends” Clarke said shakily.

 

Abby took a few seconds to process the information before saying “Clarke I let you relocate because you want to do art and the first time i see you, your sleeping with two fully grown women, Anya looks like she’s close to 30, Clarke what’s going on” she said with a mixture of confusion and anger.

 

“First she’s 25, not like that matters and mom I don’t know what you think this is but what we have is real. We’re not just sleeping together, they love me and I love them” she explained with a bit of force.

 

“Really?! Let me tell you how it looks. A wealthy CEO has seen a pretty young blonde girl, she’s bought her a couple of nice things to get in her pants and her older friend has thought ‘Yeah this looks good, I wouldn’t mind some of that’ and the CEO doesn’t mind sharing. Clarke that is how it is, do you have any idea how wrong this is” Abby’s tone was harsh and her face almost red with anger.

 

By this point Clarke had tears streaming down her cheeks, her mother has just said that she’s nothing more than a fuck toy to the two woman she loves. The tears were both sadness and anger.

 

“You have no idea what your talking about. T-they’ve been nice to me, I don’t care what you think ... they do love me mom.”

 

“Clarke your young, your being taken advantage of. As soon as they’re bored with you they’ll just move on to the next good looking girl they walk past, and who will be there to pick you up, me Clarke”

 

Clarke stood up out the pool and quickly wrapped a towel around her body. “Clarke where are you going?!” Abby asked loudly.

 

“Away from you” was Clarke’s angry reply.

 

xxxxx

 

Clarke lied against Anya’s chest as Anya rested against the headboard of their bed with Anya’s arms tightly around her. Lexa was lying next to her with Clarke’s hand in her own, both trying to calm her down.

 

Clarke had been crying for the past half hour after she told them what her mom had said. As soon as the words came out Clarke’s mouth they both were quick to dismiss it, telling her they do love her and nothing will change that.

 

xxxxx

 

Abby had dried herself off and changed in to some loose night clothes, still angry about their earlier conversation. She had seen this before, she’s had patients that were in this type of relationship, the only difference is they openly said it was purely sexual. But Clarke wasn’t exactly going to say that to her mom probably out of embarrassment but Abby thought that was exactly what this was. It all just sounded so wrong in her head and she had to do whatever she could to put a stop to it.

 

Finally after thinking for a while she decided to go confront them and left the spare room she was staying in. She walked along the hallway until she came to their bedroom, the door was partially open and she could hear voices coming from inside.

 

“It’s gunna be ok princess, she just needs time” she heard Lexa’s soft voice say.

 

“N-no ... she thinks ... I’m a s-slut” Clarke said between sobs.

 

“She doesn’t think that Clarke, she just doesn’t understand that’s all” this time it was the other girls voice. She decided to peer around the door to see what was happening. She could see the blonde lady sitting up hugging Clarke from behind with her chin on Clarke’s shoulder. Lexa with her back to the door and one arm over Clarke’s waist and the other holding her hand near Lexa’s mouth.

 

“S-she thinks you two ... are using me”

 

“Clarke listen to me, really listen. If we just wanted someone to have sex with we could have just looked up anyone who was down for a threesome, we didn’t and still don’t.” Lexa started and Anya carried on by saying “your kind, caring, funny and a really nice person. If you were to disappear tomorrow it would break us princess.” She then placed a kiss to Clarke’s cheek as Lexa did the same with her hand.

 

Abby started to feel bad at hearing this, It did sound genuine. They honestly looked like they were telling the truth, but still, probably just saying what she wants to hear.

 

“How about I go make us some hot chocolate, extra marshmallows for you and we put on old re-runs of modern family” Lexa asked cheerfully.

 

“A-and ...” Clarke said but was cut of by Anya “And some plain toast”

 

Clarke nodded her head, Lexa kissed them both quickly and began to get off the bed. Abby quickly turned and pressed her back against the wall. Lexa walked out the room and down the stairs without even noticing Abby.

 

Abby closed her eyes tightly and yelled at herself in her head. They know how to cheer Clarke up when she’s sad. It was what Abby used to do, after Clarke’s dad died, after Clarke’s first boyfriend broke up with her. If they knew all of that then Clarke was telling the truth, they do seriously care for her. Abby thought it was only her that knew that, not even Raven, Who is more or less her sister knew.

 

Abby chanced another quick glance through the room and saw Clarke hugging Anya tightly, she had turned and was now facing her with Anya’s hands rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head.

 

‘Fuck!’ She thought ‘I’m the asshole here’

 

She thought about going in and talking to Clarke but didn’t want to potentially make things worse. So instead she decided to go downstairs and talk to Lexa.

 

She got to the kitchen and saw Lexa grabbing a packet of tiny marshmallows from a cupboard and putting them on the counter next to three mugs. As she got closer she saw intriguing designs on the mugs and noticed Clarke’s unique designs on them, just making her feel worse.

 

“Hey” Abby said nervously.

 

Lexa took a quick look over her shoulder before turning back to the cups and began adding milk to them. Lexa took a deep breath “Hi” she replied emotionless.

 

Abby walked until she was at the island counter “Look, I ...”

 

“If you haven’t apologised to Clarke yet don’t bother talking to me” Lexa said.

 

“She’s um ... busy at the moment” Abby said awkwardly rubbing her neck.

 

“Yeah, busy crying because of some horrible comments you’ve made” Lexa replied with a more angry tone.

 

Abby sighed “yes and that was wrong of me. But I heard you guys talking before you came down, you know how to cheer her up, it all looked ... I don’t know ... real I guess”

 

Lexa then turned and was digging knives into Abby’s chest with her eyes, she very slowly started moving forward“I don’t know how clear we need to make this Abby, we both love Clarke, she’s not someone we’re going to get rid of when we’re bored. The only reason your even still here is because Clarke said I’m not allowed to kick you out, and no matter how much I want to, I won’t. So here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to take these mugs upstairs, we are going to make Clarke feel better, even if it’s only a little bit and you are going to go to your room and think of a way to apologise to Clarke and mean it” by this time she was standing only inches away from a worried looking Abby.

 

Abby quickly and nervously nodded her head “y-yeah I will”

 

“Good you can do it tomorrow while Anya and I are out . We’re going to buy ‘our Fuck toy’ something nice, not because we’re trying to get in her pants but because we like spoiling her. Is that ok?” Lexa said sarcastically.

 

Abby nodded and wiped away the tears which were about to fall from her eyes “I-I’m sorry” she said but Lexa just turned and carried on making the drinks leaving Abby to walk back upstairs.

 

xxxxx

 

The next morning Lexa and Anya were getting changed as Clarke got out the shower. “Where are we going?” She asked as she sat on the bed.

 

“WE are going nowhere, Lexa and I are going out to let you and your mom talk” Anya explained.

 

Clarke began drying her hair with a second towel “did you not hear anything I said last night. She doesn’t want to talk” Clarke replied defeatedly.

 

“Well that’s not what she told me last night” Lexa said while slipping on her nice black shoes. Clarke looked at her oddly so Lexa continued “she came down while I was making the drinks and said she’d made a mistake so I said Anya and I will leave so you can talk”

 

“Great ...” Clarke mumbled sarcastically “gunna be a fun day”

 

“You’ll be fine princess, if anything happens we are just a phone call away, plus we won’t even be gone that long” Anya said happily as she stood in front of Clarke and took her hands.

 

Clarke thought of a way out and pressed Anya’s hands against her chest through the towel “I can think of something better to do today daddy” she then moved her own hand to Anya’s crotch and squeezed lightly through her jeans. Anya let out a small moan and looked over her shoulder to Lexa, silently asking permission.

 

“No Anya. Clarke we can have fun later but right now we need to leave” Lexa said in her ‘Scary Boss Lady voice’ as Clarke calls it.

 

Both Clarke and Anya huffed, Lexa Bent down and kissed Clarke followed by Anya “you I will sort out in the car, and Clarke we will be back soon” Lexa said as they exited their bedroom.

 

Clarke quickly dried off and got dressed in to her painting clothes, loose grey sweatpants and an old white t-shirt. She then went in her painting room, turned the music on and began to paint.

 

Abby said goodbye to Lexa and Anya as they left with Lexa saying bye back in an emotionless voice and being completely ignored by Anya. After a quick bite to eat she decided to get it over with and went to find Clarke.

 

She looked around downstairs but couldn’t find her, she went to their room but had the same results. Finally she gave up and decided to call her.

 

“Hey, Clarke where are you? You sound like your at a party” Abby asked loudly.

 

Clarke hung up the phone leaving Abby confused but that didn’t last long as suddenly she heard loud music coming from behind her. She jumped and turned to see Clarke standing in a doorway with old clothes on.

 

Clarke turned the music down and motioned for Abby to join her, which she did without hesitation. She took a few seconds to admire the room, it was definitely something Clarke had always wanted. “Wow Clarke, this place is awesome. How long did it take you to set this up”

 

Clarke went back to her painting but pulled the computer chair out for Abby “I didn’t Lexa and Anya did as a present” Clarke replied.

 

‘Of coarse they did’ Abby thought to herself. “That’s sweet” was all Abby could say and only got a hum from Clarke in return.

 

A couple of tense silent minutes went by before Abby finally said “Ok look I’m gunna just come right out and say I’m sorry Clarke, what I said was very clearly wrong and I should’ve trusted you”

 

Clarke took a deep breath and didn’t turn away “yes you should of”

 

“I was just worried that they’d hurt you, you know like get rid of you or maybe find that they didn’t want you or something” Abby said softly.

 

“Mom don’t you think we had this conversation already. At the start I made 100% certain that it was something we all wanted and that this wouldn’t just be a casual hookup” Clarke explained with a softer voice than earlier.

 

“Like I said, I should have trusted you” Abby mumbled with her head down.

 

Clarke took another deep breath and turned “it’s ok, just please give them both a chance like you did when you thought it was just me and Lexa”

 

Abby lifted her head to look at Clarke “I don’t think Anya likes me, she’s ignored me anytime I’ve been around”

 

Clarke smiled and shook her head slightly “Anya’s overprotective just like you ...” Clarke then thought of something to try and lighten the mood “she once made some guy in my class stay behind for an extra hour for flirting with me”

 

“She’s ... your teacher?” Abby asked, her confusion evident.

 

‘Shit’ Clarke wasn’t meant to say that, well it was gunna come out sooner or later. “Yeah ...” she said slowly “she teaches mine and Ravens English class”

 

Abby was conflicted to say the least, a part of her wanted to yell or call the cops, but another part just wanted Clarke to be happy. “Right ... and Raven ... what does she think of all this?”

 

“Well you know Raven, a relentless tease to both of us but altogether she’s fine with it. She even works for Lexa now” Clarke explained with a smile hoping to draw the conversation away from the teacher-student relationship.

 

“Hmmm ... she said she had a job but I assumed it was waitressing or something just to give her a bit of spending money” Abby commented.

 

Over the next two hours Clarke and Abby spoke about anything and everything. It didn’t take long for them to be a lot more comfortable around each other after the previous day and by 12pm they were laughing and joking as if nothing even happened.

 

Lexa and Anya arrived back just before lunch and Anya went to their bedroom to hide Clarke’s gift until later while Lexa went to see how things were.

 

She knocked on Clarke’s room and after a couple of seconds a very happy Clarke answered and pulled Lexa in for a hug. Lexa didn’t even hesitate and hugged her back with a kiss to her forehead “I take it everything is now ok?” She asked hopefully.

 

Clarke then pulled away slightly and nodded her head “Great, how about I go make us some lunch and we can find something to do for the rest of the day” both Abby and Clarke accepted and left the room with Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts and anything you’d like to see with the trio.


	8. Please read

I know, I know, not the update you were hoping for but I need to put this out before working on anything so please read if you have a spare minute.

Firstly I just want you to know over these inactive months I have read every comment that has been left on both my works and seen every time I got a Kudos. It really means a lot to know that people genuinely like what I’m writing, so thank you for that.

Second, I’ve been going through a transitional stage of my life so to speak, which probably just sounds like a cryptic excuse lol. But I’m pretty sure I’m ready to come back and write again.

Right now I’m going to go through both of my works and read them fully. I can’t remember most of them so it should be fun, once I’ve done that I’ll start on the next chapter of one of them.

I’m posting this to both works so whichever has the most comments on I guess is the one I’ll start with.

Thanks  
-Ellie

**Author's Note:**

> It will get a lot smuttier from here, just had to do this for the people who like a story. I’ll update this regularly if I can. I’m using my phone for this so whenever I’m bored just lying in bed I’ll update. Not sure how long chapters will be and if u want to see anything in particular leave it in the comments.


End file.
